Senju's lost art reborn
by kayime92796
Summary: Naruto awakens the wood style at a young age. That combined with the knowledge of his heritage, how will this affect him when someone from his past is thrown back into his life. Naru/Hina. Rated T for future violence and cursing
1. Prologue

_**Hi, here is the story I promised. Trying to see how well I do inaction scenes for this one. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Anything that will help me become a better author. I will open a poll later to decide on some minor pairings. Naru/Hina is a given and there will likely be a Shika/Temari later in the story. Happy reading!**_

* * *

The moon shined brightly as a blonde boy walked home. While he was in no hurry to get home since no one was waiting for him, like parents or family, he was still on guard. The military police was changing shifts and he didn't know how long he had before they got there. He didn't know why but the village hated him, and the military police, which consisted of the Uchiha clan were some of the worst. They liked to beat him up all the time and make his life living hell. The only thing that kept the six year old child from getting killed was the Hokage. Even though the Hokage is the leader of the village, he couldn't do that much for the boy as he was under the civilian council's jurisdiction. Still, since no one would take responsibility for him,the Hokage became his official guardian, and gave him punishment when required. In return, he was allowed to see the hokage any time he wished.

Fear rose in the boy as two dark figures appeared at the end of the street. He quickly ducked and ran into an ally, but it was too late. They had found him. He was about a kilometer from his apartment and even farther from Hokage tower. When the two caught up to him, one kicked him in the stomach while the other kicked him in the face. This sent him flying and caused his nose to bleed. The boy pretended to be knocked out when he landed, knowing that if he got back up the two Uchiha's would only continue to beat him senseless.

"Serves him right, damn demon brat," one of them cried triumphantly. "Lets kill him. This demon brat deserves it. He more than deserves it." The other obviously wanted to go through with the plan, but spoke up.

"The Hokage will never allow it." He didn't want to get into trouble with the Hokage for killing a civilian.

"The old man will never know it was us if we don't use weapons or jutsu. He'll think it was the angry mob from earlier today. Come on."

This was a bad idea. If he didn't move the Uchiha would kill him for sure. Before the second had a chance to answer, the boy bolted for the end of the ally. The two attackers followed him as he ran as fast as he could. As soon as he was out of the ally, he ran into another patrol, one of which was a girl. The boy's vision went black from fear and the last thing he heard was the Uchiha girl's scream cut short by the sound of crashes and smashing wood.

* * *

The boy regained consciousness ten minutes later. Much to his surprise, he didn't have any new injuries. He turned to find out what had happened to his attackers. They had been crushed by wood that surrounded them. Upon seeing that the Uchiha's were dead, the boy panicked. Some how the civilian council would pin this on him, but what did he do? Did he cause the unnatural looking wood that seemed to have sprouted from the ground and arc to crush his attackers and save him? How could this have happened and could it happen again?

"The wood style jutsu is the bloodline limit of the first hokage," Iruka once told them in class. the boy never actually payed attention in history, but this information had stuck.(Information about the hokages usually stuck because the child wanted to become hokage one day.) Was he a descendant of the first? It could only have been that or that he was a relative. He knew that the second was the first's second was said to be able to use the wood style but was better in the individual elemental jutsu with water and earth techniques. The boy could have been one of his descendants instead.

The boy tried to think of people known to be related to either of the former Hokages, but the only person that came to mind was Tsunade Senju. Maybe she would know if there were others with Senju blood, perhaps his parents. He knew that both of his parents died in the Kyuubi attack the day he was born. They were shonobi who died protecting their village form the demon.

Thinking about demons, why did they call him demon? Did they think he was the fox because he was born on that day? It wasn't his fault, was that the real reason though?

The boy had already gotten to his apartment without realizing it. He locked the door and went to take a shower before bed. As he took his shirt off and looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a strange seal on his stomach. It disappeared whenever he wasn't using chakra.

'What was that' the boy thought before deciding to look into it some more in the morning. He needed to quickly take a shower and get to bed. That way it would look like he had been asleep the whole time and it would be hard for the village to blame the deaths on him then.

As the boy crawled into bed, he silently hoped that there was no evidence that he was there. If so, then all the boy had to do is act like nothing ever happened and he didn't know what they were talking about.

'I can do this. Otherwise my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki.'

* * *

The next morning, Naruto got up at his usual time as to not arise suspicion. To be honest, he had been awake for an hour now, planning for the days events. He really wanted to find out what that seal on his stomach meant, but if it had any connection to the incident the night before, he couldn't let anyone know that he was looking into it.

Normally Naruto skip class, but today's lesson was about the Hokages again. Their sensei was going to go into more detail about their accomplishments and relationships. After the lesson, Naruto would sneak into the unused academy storage rooms to see if there was anything useful there that no one would miss. When he was done with that, if there was still time, he would go to the library to find at least part of an answer to his questions.

Naruto knew that his teacher thought that something was up. He had not only showed up but he was quiet, something very UN-Naruto like. Iruka glanced at the blonde every so often until he noticed how it made him uncomfortable and tried not to make it obvious.

~All of the Hokages were married and only the fourth never had a child~ This piece of information did not interest him.

~The fourth was said to be the grandson of the second~ Now this caught his attention. First, Naruto was already suspicious about how he looked like the fourth to begin with. Now to find out that he was related to the Senju clan. A clan that the same power as he did. There was no questioning it now, he was his dad, but why had no one told him. The third always seemed to care for him but never told him.

'It must have been because of all of his enemies. Wow. Talk about a tough break. Having the Kyuubi attack ruin your chance of raising your son the day he was born.' Naruto didn't blame the old man one bit for not telling him about his heritage. He must have had a good reason not to, but Naruto didn't want to fret about it too much so he dropped it there. Besides, he wanted to be known for his accomplishments, not his father's.

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast. He 'borrowed' a few scrolls on chakra control exercises that looked like they hadn't been touched since before he was born. The library didn't have any useful information so he decided to go train. Instead of going to his usual training grounds, he wondered around different training grounds to find a better place to practice his new chakra control exercises. Though he still avoided the other people training on them.

* * *

Three months had passed since Naruto awaken his bloodline limit. He had answers to most of his questions. He knew how he obtained his bloodline limit, though he never told anyone about it. He knew what the seal on his stomach was for and why the village hated him. He even knew why the old man never told him about any of it and it didn't change his goal in the slightest. He now knew exactly what the position of Hokage meant and he was even more determined to take it. Even if the village hated him, he would protect the home his parents loved so much with his life, just like they did.

Over the last few months, Naruto stopped avoiding people at the training grounds, but watched them instead, secretly of course. He took it as stealth training aside from the part that comes from pranks. Through this training he learned new techniques, like the shadow clone jutsu, which he learned by memorizing the hand seal and how the chakra needed to be molded for the jutsu. He used shadow clones for a lot of things now, like decoys for when he is out training in secret. He didn't trust the village not to try and sabotage him while he was still a civilian. No, he would wait to tell anyone about his training until he became a shonobi under the Hokages jurisdiction.

* * *

The Hokage was busy beyond comparison for the last few months. First the mystery wood user. Now, Shikaku Nara's requests to organize search parties. While he insisted that it was necessary, he wouldn't say who or what they would be looking for, thus the Hokage refused. He hoped that Shikaku would meet with him about the issue, but apparently was not able to with all the paperwork piling on the Hokage's desk. Since then, The Hokage has been flying through his paperwork to clear a time for an appointment with the Nara clan head. In ten minutes would be the said appointment.

A knock on the door got the old man's attention. "Enter," he called as the secretary let in Shikaku. "Well, I assume that you already know what this is about?"

"Yes. You want to know why I requested the search parties and what they are meant to find." Shikaku, like any Nara, was straight forward on the matter. "First, I have reason to believe that we were wrong about the Kyuubi attack. Remember those weird discrepancies I found in Minato's body? Well, I found similar discrepancies in a body found by the border of Ame. That same person whose body we found is still alive and kicking. According to reports, the man has worked with Orochimaru in the past and could possibly be a follower. This leads me to believe that Minato is alive and if so we need to find him, or what has become of him."

"Then what do you think happened during the Kyuubi attack," asked the very tired Hokage.

"We both know that Kushina could have placed both seals. She was the on who had the least injuries yet still died. I don't believe that Minato would leave the village forever so either he is dead or someone captured him. Who do we know that is, one, enemies with Minato, two, was in the area, and three, had enough knowledge in the area to fake his death. I honestly don't think it is a coincidence that the guy was acquainted with that snake, do you?"

"That's enough. One, we don't have the man power to launch such an investigation. I will have all my shonobi keep an eye out for any more information, however, if Orochimaru does have him, then we won't find him until we find the hide out that he has him locked up in. Jiraiya is looking for the snake as we speak. If anything he will be able to point out a few hide outs we could raid for information on him. If that snake catches wind of our intentions then he may get rid of Minato."

"Very well Hokage sama. I will keep my knowledge a secret for now. If word reached Kakashi, he wouldn't stop until he found Minato and that could get them both killed. Good day Hokage sama."

Shikaku left the Hokage's office not completely satisfied, however he could live with the current arrangements and understood why they were necessary. He was right about Kakashi and was glad he had not informed him of his reasoning behind the requests. If Minato was still alive, the search would only put him in danger, even if he needed to be rescued as soon as possible. Shikaku just hoped he had made the right decision.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. This is not my first fan fiction but it is longer. Please review.**_


	2. chapter 1: six years later

Hi_** everyone. Sorry for updating this one so late and having to say this. Until further notice I will be updating once a month on the first. This is because between work and school, I will not have the time to type the stories and that this particular chapter was a pain in the butt to edit. This also sets an official date to update at least one of my stories. I may update sooner depending on how much time I have off of work or free time in general and if my computer doesn't crash again. However I will have a special update as soon as possible for an apology . Hope you like it. Enjoy the second chapter.**_

* * *

The night sky was dark with the new moon as a cloaked figure moved through the shadows at various speeds, not wanting to be seen. Getting caught would only serve to have him dragged in front of the Hokage and being accused of doing something illegal. Not that he was doing something didn't even play a single prank that day. He was just out for some late night training, but Danzou and the council can't know that. For one, he would have to explain how he could be at two places at once. Then they would force him to give his secrets to the last Uchiha. Why would he want to give his secrets to a clan that hated him.

With less than a half mile between him and his apartment, he checked to make sure that the ANBU gaurding his shadow clone would not notice him come in. When the coast was clear, the cloaked figure entered his apartment through a secret door leading into the bathroom. Why the bathroom? Because it was the only room in the residence that could not be seen from the outside.

Safely inside, he took off his cloak to reveal the blond spiky hair and blue eyes of a pre-teen who was tall for his age. Naruto sealed his cloak into a storage seal on his wall and pulled out his night clothes from the drawer. Cracking the door open slightly, he contemplated on how he would switch the clone meant for distracting the ANBU without being caught by said ANBU. The clone was ready for whatever he decided. Naruto did not want to show anyone his advanced substitution technique, but he didn't think that the ANBU would notice given that they would only sense a disturbance in chakra and not have been able to investigate it. Besides, the technique left no physical evidence.

After the switch, the clone put it's pair of night clothes in the drawer and dispelled, informing the original of the success. Naruto fell asleep immediately afterwards as to not arouse suspicion.

* * *

Cat was surprised by the sudden disruption in chakra. He hadn't sensed anyone sneak past him and the disturbance resembled the of a substitution technique. However, as he could not investigate without exposing himself to his charge, he heightened his senses as to detect any intruders close by. If he had not done that, he would have missed the second disruption. This one felt more like the dispelling of a clone.

Looking at all possible scenarios, cat decided that the most probable one was that the boy was the culprit, since there were no other chakra signatures close enough for him to sense it. If this were true then the boy would be perfect for the new training unit. Cat was assigned to recommend three kids from the final year academy students that would graduate in six months. He already had his eyes on the Hyuuga heiress and the Nara clan heir, but Naruto would make a great third member.

With his mind made up, cat created a shadow clone to recommend the chosen children while he continued to the mission. If he was wrong, he wasn't going to let it jeopardize the mission. He wasn't that arrogant or stupid to believe that every thing is what you believe it to be.

* * *

The next morning:

Naruto woke up early to find (well sense) a new ANBU watching him. He put up his usual act of not being aware of being watched. Not even he knew why he liked to play how many can you fool so much, especially with the shonobi.

First, he yawned on his way into the bathroom for his morning shower. Once there, he turned the water on and quickly ate a few fruits and vegetables while waiting for the water to heat up. After taking the shower, he changed into his training clothes with the signature orange jumpsuit over top.

Leaving the bathroom, Naruto made some instant ramen and ate it as he left to go to the academy, taking the back allies to avoid the civilians. It was too close to the Kyuubi festival for his liking and he didn't always like being chased. Otherwise, he would never let the shonobi catch him after a prank. Naruto turned down an ally that led into a forest to take a shortcut. Little did he know that he was in a lot of trouble with a certain ox mask.

* * *

At ANBU HQ

Sparrow continued to read the mission reports with an uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen. The reports lately have been lacking some details. Normally, this would be expected with new members but the reports in question all belonged to a senior member. Once more, the reports were carefully worded to take attention away from the missing pieces. protocol that the captain of the shinobi in question must investigate along with another captain. It was just her luck that Cat had entered the room.

"I came to turn in a formal recommendation for the training unit." Cat stated blankly as he reached for his paperwork. " I have to get approval from the Hokage of my choice. Is there something you need Sparrow?"

" Yes. I need another captain to investigate one of my personnel. Ox has been avoiding details in his reports and protocol calls for two captains to investigate. Would you mind assisting in the task?"

" No problem. Where is he now?"

"I believe he was assigned guard duty for the Uzumaki boy. We don't have the personnel to pull him off the mission so we will just have to watch him while he is watching the boy." Cat nodded in agreement before turning to leave the room. " I'll take as volunteering for first watch." If Cat heard her he made no indication of it. He simply continued to walk out the door silently praying he had not received Kakashi's luck for finding traitors. Not so much because it meant he would have to kill him, but he may try to harm the boy or take him hostage. Every shinobi above jounin rank knew that the Hokage thought of the boy as a second grandson, and some anbu knew of the kids heritage. Things could get very dangerous very quick. Cat just hoped nothing had happened already.

* * *

Back to Naruto

Naruto felt a hostile chakra closing in on him. The enemy was his guard. The attacker left no time to think of why. As fast as a veteran shinobi, he created two henged shadow clones disguised as forest animals and sent them into the trees. Meanwhile he henged into one of the other animals before the enemy could see him.

The original quickly went over several plans to beat strong shinobi using the element of surprise before Ox came into his view. The anbu didn't waste any time attacking but before he could do any harm, Naruto switched with one of the forest animals. Then, before ox could pin point his location, he switched with one of his clones. The clone then henged into another animal to draw attention to himself, leaving the original and the second clone to set up traps to narrow the playing field. Though with his plan, it probably wouldn't be needed, you never know what will happen when facing such a strong shinobi.

The clone managed to avoid being disspelled until the second one disspelled, giving the signal that it was time to surprise ox. The clone then turned to face the opponent, who was aiming to immobilize as if to capture him, which was not surprising. However so was Naruto. He wanted to know why or if the hokage sent him. With one strike the last clone disspelled. This alone was enough to surprise him, however, Naruto knew that the shock would not last long. Six Naruto clones popped into existance and jumped at the enemy all at once. Meanwhile, the original continued to make shadow clones and a few wood clones in order to test his evasive skills.

With the original six clones defeated, the next batch used stealth tactics to grab hold of him. The plan was to knock him out and place chakra binding plus paralysis seals before he woke up in order to interigate him. Ox on the other hand probably wanted to extract the kyuubi from him. Way more deadly. The info from the clones suggested that knocking him out may be impossible, but Naruto decided to go with the plan anyways. Luckily it was not necessary to knock him out to go through with it. All he had to do was catch him by surprise. Which is why each clone was equipped with a paralysis tag and had chakra binding tags. These tags were extremely small and could not be activated unless the creator sent out a pulse of chakra, making it possible for the seals to be activated all at once. The shadow clones were ordered to disspell once they placed their tags.

With the shadow clones gone and the wood clones retreating, Naruto activated the seals from a distance. He only recently developed the chakra binding seals and had not yet tested them. He knew they worked, just not how well and he didn't have much of a choice. Even he, supposed dead last in his class, knew not to underestimate a shinobi of jounin rank or above.

Naruto was right to be cautious. The seals only restricted about 3/4ths of his chakra. Ox was still able to break enough of the chakra binding and paralysis seals to move at chunin speeds to attack. Instinctively, Naruto put his hands together to form a hand seal.

"Mokuton!" He cried out as wood wrapped around the enemy. Naruto stopped himself from completely wrapping him with his technique for 2 reasons. First, he didn't want to attract too much unwanted attention. Second, it would take a lot more chakra to stop now. Making it seem as though he had never used the jutsu before or had never practiced with it. He could sense another anbu coming, the same one that watched him last night, before his body decided it was time to pass out.

* * *

Hokage's office

The Hokage had taken a break from the paperwork to look at the recommendations for the special training unit. What he saw caught him by surprise. How anyone expect Naruto, dead last in his class, to be recommended for something of this high standard. The note at the bottom of the page said:

The boy has mastered the substitution technique as well as the henge. His level in stealth is undetermined and approximated to be around high chunin level. He can make his own seals with an unknown limit. Reports have been filed in the SS section of the shonobi records.

After reading the classification of the mission report, the Hokage decided not to ask too many questions. Instead, he would keep a close eye on the team. He was intrested in seeing how strong Naruto really was, because one of two things were going on. Either Naruto was hiding his potential as a great shonobi or the academy was cutting him down. Hiruzen already knew that Hinata's growth was intentionally being stunted by the Hyuuga elders and that Shikamaru was a genius who wanted to stay with his friends yet wanted to become strong enough to protect them without them knowing. Naruto on the other hand was always claiming that he would become Hokage one day. With this training, he might actually do just that. While he always thought of Naruto as a second grandson, he would not give him special treatment. He wondered what Minato would do if he was still alive before remembering what Shikaku had told him six years ago. Minato could still be alive and his traitor of a student could be doing who knows what to him. Or, he could be dead, his body in an unknown location. The possibilities frustrated the already overworked old man

Putting his thoughts out of his head, he continued with the recommendations. Hinata showed potential in ninjutsu and weapons. Shikamaru was starting to fall back on the lazy attitude of a typical Nara. Both kids got along pretty well and knew each other. Over all, this would make a good team, but the Hokage didn't need any more convincing. The team had his approval. The three of them would be offered the kitsune, deer, and lion masks later that evening. should they chose to accept the offer they would train in secret until they graduate from the academy. Their real missions would start then.

The Hokage was in a visibly brighter mood as he turned back to his paperwork, completely forgeting about Shikaku's six year old theory.

* * *

A/N: So there's my second chapter. Please let me know if I made any grammar mistakes. ALSO! Please review!


End file.
